


I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love

by frerardschild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Body Part Kinks, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Butt Slapping, Butts, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cock Bondage, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Dean Has a Nice Butt, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, In Public, Incest, Kinks, Kinky, Kinky Dean, Kinky Sam, Large Cock, Lube, M/M, Mouth Kink, Mouth-to-Mouth, Mouthy Bottom Dean, No Lube, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Dean, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Pretending to Be Gay, Public Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Sam, Top Sam Winchester, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardschild/pseuds/frerardschild
Summary: These are Sam's last few moments. The exact reason of his early death is currently unspecified and will become clearer as the story proceeds further.Sam has died several times before but has always managed to make it back. This time however, Sam will remain dead, forever.Dean, Sam's elder brother, tries to stop his brother from this cruel fate but Sam doesn't want him to. So, as compensation, Dean gives Sam the one thing he has always wanted. The one thing he has always wanted, more than anything.





	1. May Death Never Stop You

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here because of the title, well then, Hello Killjoy.  
> If you came here because of the anal, handcuffs and bondage tags, well then, Hello Kinky Human.  
> If you came here because of Supernatural, well then, Hello Hunter/Wayward Son.  
> And lastly if you came here because I forced you to, Hello friend, you're probably gonna end up regretting this, but keep going and leave a kudos or I shall end your life.
> 
> xxx Enjoy xxx
> 
> [Extra notes for the Killjoys mentioned above, all my chapter names are going to be the names of either MCR albums or MCR songs so yas do this for Gerard tyvm]

“SAM NO.”

  
“I have to do this Dean. I really don’t have a choice.”

  
“Sam (voice breaking) please.”

Sam gazed over to his brother for one last time. Sam didn’t care he is going to die, not a little bit. All he could think about was his brother. He loved him. He loved him so very much and yet he never told him. And now it was all going to end and Dean was never going to know. Sam, being one of the bravest hunters to ever exist, couldn’t face a basic, simple fear. His fear of expression of feelings. He had always blamed his own father, John Winchester, for this hugely complicated yet terrifying fear. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply.

As his eyes slowly fluttered open, he looked at Dean’s green eyes, proceeded to gaze down to his very prominent nose and further lower, he fixed his stare at his soft, pink lips, which he longed to kiss since as long as he could remember. With tears in his eyes, he grabs Dean’s face and gently pulls him closer.

Heavy breaths and perfect bliss airs the room while Dean begs Sam to stop one last time. Sam shuts Dean up by placing a finger inside his mouth.

Dean tenderly licks Sam’s finger and sucks it in slowly into his mouth while continuously massaging it with his easy tongue. Sam smiles. Dean proceeds while gently running his hands through his little brother’s hair.

“Yu-sill-ve-thyme-zont-yu,” says Dean struggling with Sam’s finger in his mouth. Sam chuckles, “Yeth Dean, Ai still ve thyme.”

“Are yer mocking me yer lithel dumath?” says Dean after a short pause. Sam smirks teasingly and almost immediately Dean advances to do the most obvious. He bit Sam’s finger, hard.

Sam tightly clutches his right index finger with his left hand , “Ow,” says Sam with a jump, “This finger is supposed to go up your ass in a few minutes know.”

Dean walks forward towards Sam, “I know,” he says with a gradual smile. Sam puts his hands around Dean’s waist and nervously seizes Dean’s butt. Dean went on his toes and put his hand around Sam’s shoulders, running his hand through Sam’s beautiful brown hair. Dean closes the gap between them and touches Sam’s lips with his.

Things begin to heat up exceedingly quick and both of them could feel the tension rising between their hips. Dean moans softly as Sam lightly hits Dean’s butt. He firmly grips Dean with both his hands, picks him up harshly and throws him on the nearby couch whilst sultrily kissing his neck.

Dean gladly opens himself for his little brother and tugs on Sam’s shirt roughly while he enters between his legs. Sam steadily lowers his big hands to reach for Dean’s tight belt; meanwhile, Dean unbuttons Sam’s bright blue flannel with two of his fingers. Sam gently massages Dean’s boner with his left hand ignoring Dean’s little fidgets. In a few moments Dean is completely bare. His jeans unzipped and removed and his boxers pulled down to the fullest. He could feel Sam’s mouth surrounding him. He tightly clenches Sam’s hair. Sam sucks Dean’s hard cock slow and nice while maintaining the rhythm with his right hand. Dean’s eyes rolls back and he moans loudly, “Oh fuck, Sa-m.” It felt so fucking good. This pleasure, it is just a lot different. It is the best Dean ever had. Little by little Sam quickens his pace. “Sa-m YE-S RIGHT TH-ERE OH FUCK YES YES RI-GHT THER-E” Sam couldn’t help but think how fucking good it felt and kept going regardless of Dean’s deafening moans. Dean moves around lightly in the couch whilst screaming for more. Sam didn’t, wouldn’t and couldn’t stop. He feels his brother’s big cock throbbing inside his mouth as he sucks deeper and deeper until there is no more left. He comes up for air and looks at Dean with his eyes tightly closed and mouth open in awe.

Sam leans back on the couch and lies on his back. He makes a “come to me” motion with his hands to signal Dean to crawl towards him and ride his cock. Dean is still striving to catch his breath but manages to scramble out a few words to Sam.

“Sam that is ama-“

“Alright, Dean.”

“Sam that is jus-“

“Thank you very much”

“Sam, Oh My God, Sam”

“Okay Dean”

“You’re so good, Oh My Sweet Lord”

“Yes, I know, Dean”

Dean collapses on the couch and murmurs something to himself.

“So what’s next, Sam?”

“Ride me, big brother.”

“Ha-ha, what, no, I’m the bottom. You will ride me. Not the other way ‘round.”

“Dean.”

“You’re the top, shut up.”

“Dean.”

“Sam, shut your face, okay, I’m the bottom.”

“Dean.”

“Sam, could you not be so stubborn all the time, for fuck’s sake.”

“Dean, you’re honestly the most submissive guy, no, person, I’ve seen in my entire life.”

Dean stares.

“You don’t know that,” blurts Dean, “That’s a very vague assumption and very big accusation for Dean Winchester, okay?”

"Everybody knows that," says Sam after a short pause.

"Let's doggy first okay?" offers Dean trying to avoid the confrontment.

“What?” Sam protests, “I'm the dying one. How come you get to make the demands?”

"Because I'm elder”, Dean replies, “Now shut your cakehole and do as I say."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Oh My God, fine, Dean. Get on your knees."

And soon enough, without a word, Dean gets up. And though his leg wobbles from Sam’s blowjob, he bends over on his fours and flashes his muscular, toned butt to his brother.

Seemingly, out of nowhere, Sam pulls out a pair of handcuffs catches both of Dean’s arms and cuffs them tight.

“Where did you get tha-?”

“Perks of being a fake FBI,” says Sam with a wink.

“Ugh.”

“I shall hear all your complaints soon after I’m inside you.”

Dean peeks back to get a view of what will soon be inside him. Dean gazes down to consider Sam’s dick. Gosh is it big. Dean even shudders to think about it being inside him. Nonetheless, he looks back front and lets Sam continue.

Sam anxiously puts one finger inside his brother’s butt hole. This is everything to Sam. Sam’s one true dream. Sam is finally entering his elder broth-Dean screams.

“SAAAM”

Sam jerks back.

“Oh My God Dean, what?”

“LUBE, SAM, LUBE”

“How on earth am I supposed to get lube over here? Get realistic for once, Dean”

“HOW ON EARTH ARE WE SUPPOSED TO ANAL FUCK WITHOUT LUBE? GET REALISTIC FOR ONCE, SAM”

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, DEAN?”

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, SAM?”

“YOU CAN DIE SEVERAL MULTIPLE TIMES BUT YOU CAN’T TAKE A SINGLE FINGER INSIDE YOUR ASS WITHOUT LUBE?”

“IT’S VERY PAINFUL, SAM.”

“LEARN TO TAKE IT, DEAN.”

“HOW ABOUT YOU TRY THE ‘SINGLE FINGER INSIDE YOUR ASS WITHOUT LUBE’ THINGIE”

Sam stares.

“Okay sorry, Dean. What do you want me to do?”

“Well.”

“Hm?”

“I have lube in my bag.”

“And you’re telling me this no-, wow Dean”

Dean smiles.

Sam gets up and walks out of the room to fetch the lube.


	2. I Don't Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ->Gerard appreciates y'all for this.  
> ->Lil bit of Destiel in this.  
> ->Lotsa smut tho.  
> ->Very tiny bit of emotions maybe.  
> ->DEANBEANDEANBEANDEANBEAN  
> ->Hi Erica and Roonjoon (maybe)

While Sam’s away, Dean buries his head in the pillows. “Sam’s going to die,” he says to himself, “My little brother. He’s going to die.” Dean had lost Sam many times before, but this time, it felt permanent. “This will make him happy,” he continues, “Having sex. It will make him happy.”

It wasn’t about Dean not liking anal. It wasn’t about Dean not being gay. It’s just Dean didn’t love Sam. Not in the way Sam wants Dean to. Dean had, has and will always love Cass. And as for Cass, it doesn’t matter now that he’s dead.

Dean gives out a heavy sigh and fakes a smile as he hears footsteps coming towards him.

“Strawberry flavoured lube. My corpse is going to smell like strawberry flavoured lube,” says Sam as he makes himself comfortable on the couch, “And my brother’s cum.”

Dean chuckles.

“That _is_ , if you make me come,” says Dean looking back.

 “Oh yes, you will come alright,” assures Sam as he opens the lube. He took a quick sniff at it and made a weird face. He stops for a while and pulls himself back. He returns and took another sniff.  “Huh,” he comments while twitching his eye, “It’s better than I expected it to be.”

“Oh My God, Sam,” laughs Dean.

“What?” asks a very serious Sam?

“You,” chuckles Dean, “have never used lube in your entire life.”

Sam stares at Dean for a long time.

“O-Of course I have,” stammers Sam.

“Sammy, Oh God,” cackles Dean, “Oh My Sweet Lord.”

“Shut up, Dean”

Dean took a few moments but manages to bring his enthusiasm down.

“It's okay, Sam.”

Sam murmurs few curse words under his breath.

“So Sam, shall we proceed?”

“Okay, Dean.”

 

Sam looks down once again to take a good look of the weird gel thing.

“So do I just spray this all over you, Dean?”

Dean chuckles.

“Sort of, yes.”

 

Sam did so and further advances to continue where he left off. He selects his right middle finger and very softly and slowly slid it inside Dean’s butt hole. Dean lets out a soft moan. Sam withdrew his finger only to load it back into his butthole with a much greater thrust.

“Is it okay if I add a few more fingers, Dean?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Sam, carefully, places his right index and ring fingers along with the already chosen middle finger into Dean’s butt. Dean swiftly reaches for the nearest violet soft cushion and clutches it in both his hands with all his force, trying to suppress his enormous screams breaking out from his lungs. There is immense pain. But slowly and slowly, bit by bit, this pain turns into this very familiar feeling. A very familiar feeling, which sent a cold shudder through his spine.

“Sa-am.”

“Yes?”

“I need your cock. I nee-d it right now Sam.”

“I can’t hear you, Dean.”

“I need your fucking cock inside of me. Dammit, Sammy.”

“Little louder, Dean.”

“I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG COCK, SAM.”

Sam withdraws his fingers and tenderly massages his own dick and prepares it for what’s to come. He uses a little bit more of the lube and enters Dean’s butt hole with his hard cock.

“OW,” screams Dean.

Sam goes further inside.

“OW OW”

Sam keeps going till all is in.

“OWOWOW-OHMYGOD”

Sam bends a little to the right to ensure if he isn’t hurting Dean more than what is usual.

“You okay, Dean?”

“I-I think so.”

Sam smiles.

Sam gently starts thrusting his cock in and out of Dean’s widened ass. Sam reaches out and held Dean’s dick with his left hand, caressing it mildly whilst he caught hold of Dean’s handcuffs with his right hand for support.

Dean still feels excessive pain nevertheless he forcefully shut himself up. However, much to Dean’s satisfaction, Sam soon hit Dean’s sweet orgasm spot and Dean screams with all his might.

Within a few moments, Sam had starts steadily increasing his pace as he could feel his body overflowing with pleasure. Sam wouldn’t stop moaning loudly which intensely turns Dean on. Dean’s breaths became excessively heavy and soon enough, his little toes begin to curl. He slowly starts losing control of his body, his senses and almost all of the rest of the world. His visions begin to look dimmer and unclear and everything around him seems like an indefinite mix of several blurred colours. He could feel his heart racing in his chest and he firmly tightens his butt muscles and readies himself.

Dean lets out an extremely loud shriek and cries out for more. Sam continues to fuck Dean mercilessly and lustfully smacks Dean’s ass. Dean continues groaning loudly as he could feel himself about to come. Sam could feel all of his insides building up gradually and slowly for all of it to just explode into one big climax.

 “OH FUCK DEAN”

“SAM THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD”

“I-I-I LOVE YOU, DE-DEAN”

Dean comes as soon as Sam spoke the three words which according to Dean is the worst thing Sam could ever tell him.

Sam finally explodes and simultaneously comes along with Dean. Sam repeats those three simple yet extremely intricate words.

“I love you, Dean Bean” says Sam with a wide grin.

Dean avoids eye contact with Sam and fakes a laugh. Dean couldn’t say those words to Sam, not without it being a meaningless lie. But should he say it? Should he say it, as a small lie? A small lie to protect his younger brother’s feelings.  These are Sam’s absolute last moments. He just wants Sam to be happy.

 _“Dean?”_ asks Sam.

Dean continues staring at the floor, fidgeting with his fingers trying to figure out what to say back.

 _“I love you, Dean,”_ says Sam.

And there it is all over again. Dean recollects to when Sam and Dean promised they won’t lie to each other, ever. Is this the time to keep a promise or to break it all the same? Dean took a deep breath and closes his eyes. He looks to his left and caught a glimpse of a happy, excited and nervous Sam eagerly waiting for an answer.

_“Sam.”_

_“Ye-yeah Dean?”_

_“I don’t love you, Sam.”_


	3. Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be short (like Deanbean's diee, wait no).
> 
> So yes, it's going to be short (like Cas' dee-, uh no).
> 
> Let's just get with it and say it's going to be short (like Sammy's dee-, still no)
> 
> So basically my point is everybody in the cast has a big dick and we are all blessed creatures for Supernatural and should all thank the casting directors for their glorifying selections. Thank you and Amen.

“Dean.”

“I-I  can explain Sa- Sam. Just give m-me a cha-“

“Dean. Run.”

“Sammy I can fix this jus-”

“DEAN I CAN SENSE THEM COMING YOU’VE GOT TO GO.”

“What? No way. That cannot be. They gave you time until tomorrow early morning. We had a deal. I had to kiss that sloppy chick for it. And she wasn’t even a demon.”

“DEAN, I’M THE ONE WITH THE PSYCHIC POWERS. THEY’RE COMING AND THEY’RE COMING FOR ME. YOU’VE GOT TO LEAVE BEFORE THEY GET TO YOU TOO.”

 

Sam hurriedly gathers Dean’s clothes and throws them at him. “WEAR THEM AND LEAVE.”

 

“SAM BU-BUT THEY CAN’T.”

“BUT THEY _ARE_ , OKAY, DEAN? LIKE IT OR NOT. WE STILL HAVE SOME TIME SO LET’S JUST SAY OUR GOODBYES BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE.”

 

Sam quickly buttons his plaids and zips up his blue jeans. He walks towards Dean, who is still unclothed, and caresses his collar bone, as his fingers draws against Dean’s tattoo.

 

“Goodbye, Dean.”

“SAM.”

Sam pulls Dean closer and kisses him.

“Wear your clothes, immediately.”

“Let me hel-“

“Uh-uh Dean. Shh. Here you go. Wear them.”

 

Dean silences and wore them faintly.

“Go. And don’t worry about it.”

“About what?”

“Dean. I love you. And that’s all that has ever matters to me, ever since we were children. You were my only one, my only guardian, my only friend and you’ve always been there for me. That’s all I had asks for and I’ve gotten it. So, all that’s left right now is farewell.”

“Sam I’m sorry. I-I’m so sorry,” Dean confesses as he cries.

“Dean, it’s okay.”

All of a sudden, there is a massive bang-like sound coming from somewhere right to the warehouse. Sam panics.

“Dean, for the last time. Leave.”

“SAM NO. I’VE GOT TO TELL YOU THIS. I-I’VE BEEN LYING TO YOU. I’VE LIED TO YOU THIS WHOLE TIME.”

“I know you meant it when you said you don’t love me. You don’t have to lie right now to make me feel better before my passing. I understand.”

Dean starts pacing around the room nervously, filled with guilt from head to toe.

“NO-NO NOT ABOUT THAT. I’VE DONE THINGS. THINGS WHICH HAVE CONSEQUENCES.”

“Dean whatever you did, I’m sure you had a reason. I trust you Dean.”

“CONSEQUENCES _YOU_ ARE GOING TO SUFFER, SAM, _YOU_. GOING TO SUFFER RIGHT NOW.”

“Everything that is happening, Dean, it’s not your fault.”

“SAM THE THINGS THAT ARE COMING FOR YOU, TH-THEY ARE HELLHOUNDS.”

“That’s impossible, Dean. Hellhounds only attack if someone had made a deal with a demon and this is a completely different situation.”

“NO, SAM YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND. SAM..,” Dean inhales deeply, “I-I HAD MADE A DEAL WITH A DEMON, A LONG TIME AGO. A DEAL YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT. I HID IT FROM YOU SINCE THE TIME I MADE IT. IT-IT SOMEHOW JUST GOT VER-VERY COMPLICATED AND THINGS STARED TO EXTREMELY TANGLE UP. I GOT SELFISH, I GOT STUPID AND THIS, WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU, IT IS ALL JUST A HORRIBLE MISTA-

But soon before Dean completes his long truthful speech, the window to Dean’s extreme left broke and the glass shatters into a million pieces on the floor. A strong wind blew in through the window and ruins Sam’s wonderful hair. Whilst Sam removes his very beautiful brown hair from his eyes, it is already too late.


End file.
